Stella
Stella is a member of the Winx Club and is the best friend of Bloom. Stella was seen by Bloom in the woods fighting with a troll named, Knut who was after her ring; the Ring of Solaria. Stella is the most fashionable girl in the Winx. |-|1= Stella Winx.png 185px-Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix 2D 185px-Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix 3D 199px-Stella Magic Charmix.jpg|Stella's Magic Charmix (Nick Version) 185px-Stella_Lovix.jpg|Stella's Lovix 185px-Stella_Believix.jpg|Stella's Believix 185px-Stella_Sophix.jpg|Stella's Sophix 185px-Stella_Harmonix.jpg|Stella's Harmonix 170px-Stella Enchantix 3D.jpg|Stella's Enchantix 3D 170px-Stella Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Enchantix 2D Stella_Enchantix.PNG|Stella's Enchantix in Dance Dance Revolution winx-club-the-eclipse-7.jpg|Stella using her power to save the pillar of light Winx-flower-depths-8.jpg winx-emperors-throne-8.jpg winx-emperors-throne-12.jpg winx-club-the-devourer-4.jpg winx-club-the-devourer-5.jpg magix-christmas-1.jpg magix-christmas-10.jpg|stella as santa Winx-club-a-perfect-date-17.jpg Winx-club-faraway-reflections-15.jpg Winx-11.jpg Winx-8.jpg Winx-5.jpg Lost-kingdom-9.jpg Flipbook14.jpg gem-empathy-2.jpg gem-empathy-5.jpg gem-empathy-9.jpg|Stella as a 3 year old child Stella-Layla-and-Bloom-winx-club-vs-avatar-the-last-airbender-34066902-500-278.jpg|BFF winx-pillar-of-light-11.jpg winx-pillar-of-light-7.jpg winx-club-a-perfect-date-13.jpg stella.png 11tx.gif stella 5.jpg stella 3d.jpg image.jpg Ste.jpg tumblr_mjdet2Bgw41rqur4vo1_250.gif imagesCAK20VDD.jpg imagesCARF3R0R.jpg imagesCAUQPNN1.jpg|Stella Bonded ImagesCAZEJKGW.jpg|Stella, Musa & Aisha underwater in Season 5 stella_h.jpg Untitled123.png P.png bandicam 2013-06-13 14-03-11-145.png bandicam 2013-06-13 14-04-28-142.png bandicam 2013-06-13 14-03-30-080.png Stella_E107.png th (1).jpg|Stella In Her Enchantix Stella_E516.png Winx-club-403-winx-on-earth-job-search-clip.jpg Winx-408-road-trip-clip.jpg Stella_E109.png Stella_E109-2.png Stella_E109-3.png Stella_E109-4.png Stella_E109-5.png Stella_E109-6.png Stella_E109-7.png Stella_E109-8.png Stella_E109-9.png Stella_E110.png Stella_E110-2.png Stella_E110-3.png Ouch!.png Stella_E111.png Stella_E111-2.png Stella_E111-4.png Stella_E111-3.png Stella_E111-5.png Stella_E111-6.png Stella_E111-7.png Stella_E111-8.png Stella_E111-9.png Stella_E111-10.png Stella_E111-11.png Stella_E111-12.png Stella_E112.png Stella_E112-2.png Stella_E112-3.png Stella_E112-4.png Stella_E112-5.png Stella_E112-6.png Stella_E112-7.png Stella_E112-8.png Stella_E112-9.png Stella_E114.png Stella_E117.png Stella_E117-2.png Stella_E117-3.png Stella_E118.png Stella_E118-2.png Stella_E121.png Stella_E121-2.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (105).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (101).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (100).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (98).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (91).png Stella_Harmonix.jpg|Stella In Her Harmonix (Timeline Cover) Stella_Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Cover Of Her Enchantix Winx Club - Episode 204 (275).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (276).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (292).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (293).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (294).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (331).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (332).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (333).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (348).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (349).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (360).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (361).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (362).png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-51-00-633.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-57-39-096.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-57-04-844.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-40-27-994.png bandicam 2013-09-11 21-00-21-646.png Winx Club - Episode 204 (405).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (412).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (413).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (421).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (422).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (424).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (425).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (426).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (432).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (433).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (434).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (435).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (475).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (490).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (493).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (494).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (495).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (496).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (512).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (516).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (572).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (576).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (577).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (578).png Aaaa.jpg bandicam 2013-06-13 14-06-23-137.png bandicam 2013-06-13 14-07-23-557.png bandicam 2013-06-13 14-08-00-663.png Rose's_Picture.png Rose's_Picture_2.png Rose's_Picture_3.png Rose's_Picture_4.png Aha!.png bandicam 2013-06-14 14-54-55-247.png bandicam 2013-06-14 14-57-34-852.png bandicam 2013-06-14 14-57-45-890.png Stella's_Thinking.png 602214_440819705987654_163710813_n.jpg winx-emperors-throne-9.jpg video2.jpg winx_1024_03.jpg winx-club-faraway-reflections-5.jpg 419066_10201456446441413_1835976493_n.jpg 281663_165389120197382_2759890_n.jpg Ctmwelcome e0.gif 263508_165389460197348_5546822_n.jpg 269164_165389496864011_4439746_n.jpg 267593_165389426864018_308698_n.jpg winx-club-the-eclipse-9.jpg 396818_344829358920023_1926488357_n.jpg 996835_10201481420825757_1184734947_n.jpg 262892_172796432789984_1695681_n.jpg 282559_172796599456634_5832808_n.jpg 284032_172796549456639_4658801_n.jpg 285113_172796646123296_7856475_n.jpg 296320_186214701448157_6946376_n.jpg 303263_186214634781497_2220356_n.jpg 312779_186214721448155_1815163_n.jpg 316199_186214818114812_1505557_n.jpg 320616_186214768114817_1287759_n.jpg 954848_10201481431386021_1723482311_n.jpg 281382_165357426867218_2200590_n.jpg 267527_165346726868288_5991986_n.jpg 283147_165346953534932_2954153_n.jpg 261197_165346846868276_3520152_n.jpg 263557_165346926868268_3810934_n.jpg 264662_165346913534936_6442655_n.jpg 267707_165347336868227_6598988_n.jpg 261957_165346883534939_2339008_n.jpg 262152_165353113534316_4728398_n.jpg 268082_165353233534304_3999752_n.jpg 268807_165353250200969_4680692_n.jpg 282508_170615863008041_3085721_n.jpg 224431_174760955926865_1595895_n.jpg 95px-Stellaexplorer1.png 106px-StellaMovieEnchantix.png 542969_334103826659243_1188429719_n.jpg placeholder_video_chiuso_stella.png 484259 334103839992575 234490265 n.jpg 400px-Winx Club - everyone in Believix (Magical Adventure movie) 2.JPG Got_any_bug_spray.png|Got any bug spray? stellasurprised.jpg shimmering-shells-04.jpg|stella in the shimmering shells winx-club-the-sharks-eye-3.jpg|Stella & Bloom|link=Stella/2nd page 270342_165372530199041_1295690_n.jpg ddss.png Stella-Sirenix-2D-the-winx-club-32301960-396-440.png sad_stella_by_sparkleinsanity-d5yhpa1.jpg Stella_E114-2.png Stella_E116.png Stella_E116-3.png Stella_E116-4.png Stella_E116-5.png Stella1.PNG Bandicam 2013-07-07 18-18-58-503.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-07 18-27-46-120.jpg Stella_E122.png Stella_E122-2.png Stella_E122-3.png Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-25-46-897.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-25-24-507.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-23-38-414.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-30-08-655.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-26-23-310.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-36-30-253.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-30-47-497.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-33-03-745.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-31-45-769.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-31-40-116.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-31-33-412.jpg Stella_E124.png Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-13-27-272.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-06-45-867.jpg Stella_E126.png Special_Stella.png Stella_Special.png Stella_Special-3.png Stella_Special-4.png Stella_Special-5.png Bloom and Stella.png Stella_Special-6.png Winx Club- Episode 7 (m).png Winx Club- Episode 7 (f).png Winx Club- Episode 7 (e).png Winx Club- Episode 7 (b).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (24).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (19).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (18).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (40).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (45).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (43).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (42).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (41).png Stella30.gif winx 3D.png 283802_165372813532346_8224408_n.jpg Pizap.com13835118080401.jpg imager.jpg imagehfngufhvuhguhvu.jpg 640px-Stella_Mythix.png|Stella's Mythix Power |-|2= Stella and Musa.png Stella and Musa-2.png Stella and Musa-3.png Stella and Musa-4.png Stella and Musa-5.png Stella and Musa-6.png Stella and Aisha.png Ta-da!.png Musa_and_Stella.png Stella_E216.png Stella_E216-2.png Stella_E216-3.png Stella_E217.png Stella_E217-2.png Stella_E217-3.png Stella_E217-4.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (69).png Winx_Club_-_Episode_3_Season_2_(90).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (78).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (70).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (83).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (82).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (88).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (87).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (86).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (144).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (141).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (139).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (138).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (105).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (101).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (100).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (98).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (91).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (157).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (154).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (152).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (151).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (150).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (148).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (244).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (283).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (273).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (270).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (272).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (269).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (268).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (264).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (262).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (263).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (248).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (336.png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (303).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (302).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (299).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (298).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (299).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (297).png 1150159_1405307313029395_1101818575_n.jpg|Stella In Season 6 1289895_203307613169437_1772248746_n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 204 (127).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (126).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (125).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (124).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (147).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (139).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (138).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (150).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (153).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (155).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (159).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (166).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (167).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (168).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (170).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (172).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (173).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (174).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (175).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (176).png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-05-43-894.png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-06-07-828.png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-08-07-642.png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-08-39-391.png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-09-01-722.png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-10-20-921.png Bandicam 2013-09-24 21-11-21-209.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-00-19-844.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-02-25-126.png Stella_-_E205.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-56-31-991.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-19-11-341.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-33-37-679.png Stella 0.jpg profilowinx_stella.png video.jpg Bloom & Stella bffs.png winx-club-601-clip-large.jpg Winx-catch-up-6.jpg winx-club-artifacts-6.jpg RockstarStella.png winx-catch-up-5.jpg winx-club-outfits-5.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-12 09-39-27-410.png bandicam 2013-10-14 13-49-33-824.png bandicam 2013-10-14 14-56-23-567.png bandicam 2013-10-14 14-58-28-870.png Stella E603.png Stella E603 2.png Stella E603.png Winx.png Stella E210.png 23.png stellarockda7.png Winx-spells-7.jpg IMG-20140206-WA0023.jpg 066_winx_0.jpg gioco_2.jpg paura.jpg paris.jpg World-of-Winx EP108 011 11-15-2016 230632 003 UDNW.png World-of-Winx EP102 001 11-15-2016 225414 354 UDNW.png IMG 8334.png IMG 8331.png Img 7505.jpg Body-image-2 3.jpg Winx e daphne in 625.jpg Winx e brandon in 619.jpg Winx bloomix e daphne sirenix in 624.jpg Winx 3 in 617.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Magical Adventure Category:Solaria Category:Royalty Category:Stella Category:Winx Club gallery Category:Gallery Category:Underwater Characters Category:Character gallery Category:Alfea Category:Season 6 Category:WOW